Bienvenidos a Mobius
by MapachiDash
Summary: Rainbow está intentando vovler a hacer su doble rainplosion sonica pero cuando la logra llega a parar en Mobius donde conoce a Sonic y sus amigos quienes la reciben como alguien mas del grupo, pero lamentablemente no todos la reciben así. Amy comienza a sentir celos al ver que Sonic y Rainbow se llevan bien así que comienza a hacer un plan para desaserce de Rainbow (Sondash).
1. La caida de Rainbow

**Mapachi: **Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a mi segunda historia, bueno ya se que subí dos historias seguidas en el mismo día pero bueno es que quería empezar con esta nueva historia, Sondash.

**Rainbow y Mapachi: **Esperamos que les guste, si no les agrada el Sondash no lo miren, se aceptan criticas y consejos sobre la forma de escribir, etc.

**Rainbow: **Mapachi no es dueña de My little pony o Sonic the Hedgehog ni tampoco de sus personajes.

**Mapachi: **My little pony le pertenece a Hasbro y Sonic the Hedgehog a Sega y Sonic Team.

**Rainbow: **Disfruten de la historia

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Mobius**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: **La caída de Rainbow

(En Equestria)

Era un día tranquilo en Equestria para todos, para todos menos Rainbow y sus amigas. Rainbow estaba tratando de volver a realizar su maniobra: Doble Rainplosión Sónica. Mietras que sus amigas trataban de detenerla, no querían tener que reconstruir PonyVille otra vez.

Rainbow se lanzo desde muy alto iba a una velocidad impresionante, luego de unos minutos ocurrió la doble rainplosion sónica y ella choco contra el suelo, por alguna extraña razón se creo allí un portal el cual la hizo llegar a Mobius.

(En Mobius)

Sonic y sus amigos estaban descansando plácidamente cuando escucharon una explosión proveniente de unas montañas, decidieron ir a ver por las dudas de que no sea Eggman que haya decidido hacer una avalancha para que varios animales quedaran atrapados o algo por el estilo.

Cuando llegaron vieron un fuego multicolor que formaba un circulo en el cual vieron a una chica erizo color cian (una especie de celeste) con cabellera arcoíris y alas emplumadas.

**Cream:** ¿Creen que este bien?-dijo la pequeña conejo acercándose a la chica para revisar si tenia alguna herida

**Amy:** ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Y ¿Por qué esta aquí?-decía la erizo rosada acercándose junto a Cream y Queso, un Chao amigo de ellos.

Todos se acercaron a la erizo quien parecía estar inconsciente, tenia varios rasguños y parecía ser que sus alas estaban rotas. Sonic se acerco y la cargo en sus brazos.

**Sonic:** Será mejor que la llevemos a algún hospital-dijo Sonic para luego comenzar a correr en dirección al hospital.

_"Me pregunto quien será esta chica y como fue que llego hasta aquí, nunca la había visto en Mobius y yo ya eh recorrido todo Mobius" _pensaba Sonic mientras llevaba a la erizo a un hospital para que la atiendan.

(Mientras tanto en Equestria)

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack y Fluttershy se encontraban preocupadas por lo que le podría haber pasado a Rainbow, la ultima vez fue fácil encontrarla gracias a Pinkie pero ahora no sabían donde poria estar, no había nada, ni una sola pista que les llevara a donde esta Rainbow.

**Twilight:** Rainbow… ¿A dodne fuiste?-decía la unicornio morada mirando el cielo.

* * *

**Rainbow: **Y hasta ahí queda el primer capítulos

**Mapachi: **Espero que les haya gustado, mañana subiré el próximo capítulo, lo lamento si es muy corto pero la cosa es que hasta ahí me llego la inspiración.

**Rainbow: **No olviden comentar, son aceptadas las criticas y consejos

**Rainbow y Mapachi: **Saludos mapachosos a todos n.n


	2. Bienvenida a Mobius

**Mapachi: **Perdón por no haber subido el segundo cap antes es que andaba ocupada con un proyecto de la escuela y por eso en ves de escribir me la pase editando un video sobre la bulimia, pero en fin ya estamos aquí con este nuevo cap... luego en un rato tengo que subir de mi otro fic ya que ayer no subi cap

**Knuckles: **Ya deja de parlotear y muestra el cap!

**Mapachi:** Buu no seas asi Knuckles :c

**Rainbow: **Sonic y My little Pony no le pertenecen a Mapachi ni tampoco sus personajes

**Mapachi: **Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Mobius**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2:** Bienvenida a Mobius…

-narrador omicente-

Sonic llevó a Rainbow al hospital, por alguna razón algo en aquella chica le interesaba y quería ayudarla, además… ¿Qué clase de héroe seria si no ayudara a los demás?.

Unos días pasaron y Rainbow despertó completamente desorientada y confundida, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, luego de que aclaro bien la visión noto que estaba en una habitación blanca y había algunos aparatos extraños, estaba en un hospital.

-Hmm… ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están las chicas?-se preguntó Rainbow mientras miraba para todos lados, escuchó que la puerta se habría rebelando a un grupo de personas de apariencia extraña al menos para Rainbow.

Entre ellos había un erizo azul, un erizo que parecía más bien una chica que era de color rosa, una conejita, un equidna rojo, un zorro de dos colas, un gato purpura y un erizo plateado o gris.

-Esa es la erizo de la que nos platicaron?-preguntó el gato purpura mirando a Rainbow. El resto excepto el gato y el erizo plateado, asintió.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Rainbow confundida mirando a aquellas personas.

-Lo mismo íbamos a preguntarte a ti ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacías en las montañas? ¿Qué tienes que ver con la explosión que se escuchó?-preguntó el equidna con una cara de disgusto.

-Para Knuckles, no la molestes a penas se levanta-dijo la conejo al equidna que aparentemente se llamaba Knuckles.

-¿Podrías decirnos cómo te llamas?-preguntó amablemente el zorro de dos colas.

-R-Rainbow Dash…-dijo Rainbow un poco dudosa mirándolos.

-Que raro nombre, mi nombre es Amy Rose un gusto conocerte-dijo la erizo rosa.

-Soy Miles Prower pero todos me llaman por mi apodo, Tails-dijo el zorro.

-Soy Cream y el es mi amigo Queso-dijo la conejo y de detrás de ella salió una criatura azul que sorprendió mucho a Rainbow.

-Mi nombre es Knuckles-dijo entre amargamente y feliz el equidna rojo.

-Soy Blaze-dijo el gato purpura.

-Soy Silver the Hegehog…-dijo el erizo plateado.

Finalmente luego de que la mayoría se presento, Rainbow se volteo a ver al erizo azul que la miraba fijamente desde hace un rato.

-Soy Sonic the Hegehog…-dijo el erizo azul y le hizo un guiño a Rainbow, ante este gesto Rainbow de sonrojo un poco, cosa que Amy noto y se disgustó bastante.

"_¿Por qué Sonic le guiña el ojo de esa forma a esta chica?¡ A penas la conocemos!_"-pensó Amy, no era noticia que Amy estaba enamorada de Sonic por lo que era normal que cada vez que una chica nueva aparecía Amy se ponía celosa, pero esto era mucho más diferente que las otras veces… Sonic parecía como si estuviera interesado en Rainbow lo que molestaba a Amy-_"No puedo permitir que ella me quite a Sonic ¡No lo permitiré!"_

-La verdad nunca vi a un erizo con alas de pájaro o con cabello de arcoíris-mencionó Tails mientras estudiaba a Rainbow.

-¿Erizo? Espera, yo soy un pegaso-dijo Rainbow confundida.

-¿Pegaso? Aquí no hay de esas cosas-dijo Blaze pasándole un espejo a Rainbow, en cuanto Rainbow se vio se sorprendió, tenía la apariencia de un erizo, aun mantenía su color azul cian y su cabello de arcoíris, también tenía sus alas… Rainbow al verse soltó un grito agudo que pudo escucharse hasta unos kilómetros alejado de allí.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué tengo esta apariencia? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Rainbow soltando un montón de preguntas de una sola vez.

-Oye tranquila…-dijo Knuckles tratando de calmarla, luego de un rato lograron calmarla.

-Mira para empezar… estamos en Mobius, no tengo ni idea de dónde vienes ni que te paso, pero… ¿Podrías contárnoslo?-dijo Tails.

-¿Mobius? No ahora en que lio me metí ¿Cómo voy a regresar a Equestria?-dijo Rainbow preocupada, luego dio un suspiro y los miro a todos-Yo vengo de un mundo llamado Equestria, es un mundo poblado de Ponys…

-¿Ponys?-preguntaron todos excepto Rainbow.

-Así es, hay distintas clases de Ponys pero generalmente los ponys somos como la especie dominante allí… también hay otros animales pero más que nada somos ponys… Hay ponys unicornios, ponys comunes y corrientes, y pegasos… yo soy un pegaso por eso mis alas…-dijo Rainbow sacudiendo un poco sus alas.

-Oye… ¿Segura que estas bien? Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza ¿No estarás alucinando todo eso?-preguntó Cream agarran un paño de agua fría y poniéndolo en la frente de Rainbow.

-No, no lo estoy inventando-dijo Rainbow muy seria, los demás la miraban como diciendo "Pobrecilla esta alucinando"-Supongo que no me creen…-Rainbow soltó un suspiro.

-Oye… mejor descansa un poco, vendremos a verte más tarde-dijo Blaze abriendo la puerta, Rainbow se volvió a recostar mirando a todos salir, notó que Sonic seguía allí de pie.

-¿No te vas a ir?-preguntó Rainbow.

-Mira… no estoy seguro si tu historia es verdad o solo estas alucinando, solo sé que si es verdad te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-dijo Sonic y luego de darle una sonrisa a Rainbow salió de la habitación.

Rainbow se quedo mirando la puerta un segundo hasta que se quedó dormida por un largo rato hasta que un ruido la despertó, abrió un poco los ojos para ver a dos personas discutiendo, eran Cream y Amy.

-Vamos Amy ella no es mala-dijo Cream tratando de no elevar la vos seguramente pensando que Rainbow aun dormía.

-Di lo que quieras, se que trama algo para alejar a Sonic de mi… la vi sonrojándose por Sonic y para peor Sonic la trata como si fuera alguien especial-dijo Amy elevando un poco la vos.

-Amy, creo que deberías dejar a Sonic hacer lo que quiera, tú no eres su novia y no puedes decirle con quien estar y con quien no, si él quiere estar con la chica nueva pues bueno…-dijo Cream para luego acercarse a Rainbow cuando Rainbow vio que Cream se acercaba, cerró los ojos rápidamente.

Sintió que Cream estaba en frente de ella y la oyó decir unas palabras;-No sé si es coincidencia pero unas noches antes tuve un sueño en el que veía a una chica con cabello arcoíris y alas de pegaso que salvaba Mobius junto a Sonic…

-¿Eh?-dijo Amy confundida, Cream iba a responder cuando vio que Rainbow abrió los ojos, luego de un rato salieron del hospital las tres.

Allí afuera las esperaban Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Queso, una especie de camaleón, un murciélago, un cocodrilo, una abeja, otra conejo solo que mas grande, un erizo negro y una especie de chica planta (Cosmo también está en esta historia).

-Oye, creo que empezamos un poco mal… solo queremos decirte…-comenzó a decir Tails

-¡Bienvenida a Mobius!-saltaron diciendo todos incluyendo a Cream y Amy. Era el comienzo de una nueva aventura tanto para Sonic y sus amigos como para Rainbow ¿Qué cosas sucederán?

* * *

**Mapachi: **Yay creo que en un rato subire otro cap mas para compensar que tambien el martes no subi cap

**Rainbow: **No ibas a ir a la feria de ciencias?

**Mapachi: **Oh pues si pero antes de eso subire el cap duh

**Rainbow: **Ok...

**Mapachi: **Espero que les haya gustado, seguramente tambien subire una version en ingles gracias al comentario de alguien sobre si lo podia subir en ingles :3 No olviden que en los comentarios se aceptan criticas y consejos (me ayudan a mejorar mi forma de escribir)


	3. Los celos de Amy

**Mapachi:** Aqui les dejo rapido el tercer cap de Bienvenidos a Mobius, perdon que no hable mucho ahora y eso es solo que a noche fui a un cumpleaños y me siento muy mal...

**Rainbow: **Asi que mientras Mapachi esta con sus problemas estomacales yo hablare por ella...

**Mapachi: **Gracias Rainbow...

**Rainbow: **De nada n.n Bueno, esperamos que les guste este cap, Sonic y My little pony no le pertenece a Mapachi ni tampoco sus personajes, disfruten el cap ;)

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Mobius**

******-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 3:** Los celos de Amy…

-narrador omicente-

Habian pasado unos días desde la llegada de Rainbow a Mobius. Amy trataba de desaserce de ella, no lo amitia pero estaba celosa de que Sonic le prestaba mas atención a Rainbow que a ella. Tenia que aceptar que Rainbow era "algo" genial… ella podía volar, tenia un hermoso cabello arcoíris, era rápida como Sonic y siempre hacían carreras, hasta también descubrieron que podía hacer algo llamado Rainplosion sónica.

Sonic creía que Rainbow era genial y linda, siempre intentaba andar con ella pero la mayoría del tiempo Rainbow dormía en las nubes y eso era algo que no podía hacer. Un día intento con uno de los inventos de Tails pero como no era a prueba de agua termino dañado el invento a causa de que se paro en una nube de lluvia.

Rainbow a veces no le prestaba atención a Sonic y se iba a ver los inventos de Tails o a ayudar a Cream con algunas tareas del hogar, Sonic se ponía un poco celoso ya que quería que le prestara atención a el.

Ya era el onceavo dia en el que Rainbow estaba allí en Mobius, Amy estaba preparando una trampa para Rainbow, olvidando el hecho de que Rainbow vuela y que podría liberarse de la trampa.

Luego de terminar su trampa fue a buscar a Rainbow y cuando volvieron se encontraron con que alguien ya había caído en la trampa, vieron a Vector atrapado en una red, colgado de cabeza y totalmente mareado.

Al día siguiente, Sonic y Rainbow estaban hablando cuando el estomago de Rainbow comenzó a hacer ruidos por el hambre que tenia.

-Oh Celestia, como desearía tener una de las manzanas de Applejack-pensó en vos alta Rainbow.

-¿Celestia? ¿Applejack?-preguntó Sonic confundido.

-Oh, nada-dijo Rainbow riendo nerviosamente, por detrás de unos arbustos estaba Amy espiándolos con una cara de enojo. Quería separarlos a cualquier costo asi que ese mismo dia a la noche fue a visitar a Blaze.

-Quiero algo que me ayude a desaserme de alguien para poder conseguir a Sonic-dijo Amy, a los pocos segundos Blaze le acerco una botella con un liquido morado la cual Amy agarro. Ya tenia algo para desaserse de Rainbow ahora tenia que idear un plan para que Rainbow bebiera el extraño liquido.

* * *

**Mapachi: **Espero que les haya gustado, oh bueno yo me voy a dormir... mi cabeza da vueltas... *se tira en la cama*

**Rainbow: **Bueno, eh... mientras que Mapachi se recupera espero que hayan disfrutado del cap, no olviden que en los comentarios se aceptan criticas y consejos, ya que eso ayua a Mapachi para mejorar su escritura, oh si quieren hacer alguna pregunta sobre el fic, dejenlo en los comentarios y en el proximo cap les responderemos, gracias bye...


	4. El plan de Amy

**Mapachi: **Yay ya me cure y estoy de animos asi que les dejo el cuarto cap de Bienvenidos a Mobius

**Amy: **Me estas haciendo muy mala aqui D:

**Rainbow: **No es mala, es celosa

**Amy: **Es lo mismo

**Rainbow: **No, no lo es. Mapachi no es dueña de My little pony o Sonic, ni tampoco es dueña de sus personajes. Esperamos que disfruten del cap.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Mobius**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 4:** El plan de Amy…

-narrador omicente-

Ya luego de un rato de pensar se le ocurrió el plan perfecto. Amy aria una cena e invitaría a Rainbow y a los demás y allí le daría a Rainbow la extraña poción que le dio Blaze fingiendo que es jugo de uva.

Lo que Amy no sabia era que Blaze le dio una poción para ver la verdadera apariencia de alguien por lo que lo único que ocurriría seria que Rainbow se volviera a convertir temporalmente en un pegaso mostrándoles a todos que ella decía la verdad acerca de donde viene.

Ya era de noche y todos estaban en la cena de Amy. Cada quien hacia lo que quería, hablaban, comían e incluso algunos dormían. Knuckles y Tails hablaban acerca de unos nuevos guantes para Knuckles que le permitan romper cosas con mas facilidad. Cream, Queso y Rouge hablaban de cualquier cosa mientras comían. Blaze estaba sentada meditando, Silver y Shadow se encontraban en un rincón sin hacer nada. Sonic y Rainbow estaban sentados juntos hablando de tener una carrera.

Amy se acerco a Rainbow cargando dos copas… una con la poción y la otra con jugo de naranja _"Ok Amy este es el momento para que te desagas de esa horrible Rainbow que te quiere quitar a Sonic"_-pensó Amy con una sonrisa maliciosa e su rostro.

-Rainbow, Sonic ¿Tienen sed? Les traje algo para beber-dijo entregándole a Rainbow la copa con "jugo de uva" y dándole a Sonic la copa con jugo de naranja.

Amy se alejo a un paso rápido mientras que Sonic y Rainbow la miraban, luego miraron sus copas y comenzaron a beber. Desde lejos Amy observaba a Rainbow, quería verla desaparecer o convertirse en cenizas. Luego de unos minutos…

_Boom!_

Se escuchó una explosión que sacudió el lugar, había mucho humo y luego de que este desapareció todo pudieron ver a Rainbow quien ahora parecía un pegaso. Rainbow se sacudió un poco y comenzó a caminar, noto que estaba caminando en 4 patas o mejor dicho pesuñas, de nuevo.

Comenzó a buscar un espejo para mirarse y cuando lo encontró se vio a ella misma con su forma de pegaso, comenzó a saltar de alegría pues no se acostumbraba a ser un erizo y tener que caminar como lo hacían los demás, tampoco se acostumbraba a tener manos.

-Yay! Soy yo de vuelta!-saltaba por todo el lugar mientras que los demás la miraban confundidos.

-¿Rainbow?-preguntó Sonic llamando la atención de Rainbow.

-¿Ahora si me creen? Soy un pegaso de Ponyville, y la mejor voladora de toda Equestria-dijo Rainbow con tanta emoción.

Rainbow miro a Blaze con enojo, no le había dado la poción correcta, Blaze sonrio pues ella ya sabia que Amy le iba a ir a pedir una poción para desaserse de Rainbow y ella no iba a permitir que a Rainbow le pasara algo malo ¿Por qué? Pues porque Blaze sabia muy bien que Rainbow no era de Mobius y tenia que regresarla a su mundo.

-Entonces decias la verdad-dijo Tails acercándose a Rainbow para estudiarla mejor, pues no todos los días veias en Mobius a un pegaso.

-Pues claro, Rainbow Dash nunca miente-dijo Rainbow presumiendo sobre ella. Luego de unos minutos ella volvió a ser erizo, su sonrisa desapareció-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué tengo esta forma de nuevo?

-El jugo que te dio Amy era una poción cuyos resultados son temporales-dijo Blaze-Pero descuida, encontrare una forma de devolverte a tu mundo…

Ante estas palabras Sonic se quedo petrificado, no quería que Rainbow se fuera, tenia que impedirlo, pero claro… había dos obstáculos… Blaze y Amy.

(**N/A: **En realidad Blaze no hace nada, es solo lo que piensa Sonic)

* * *

**Mapachi: **Y hasta aqui queda el cuarto cap

**Rainbow: **Ponte a escribir el resto! é_é esto esta interesante.

**Mapachi: **Pero si ya lo escribi, voy por el capitulo 12 escribiendo, dejame tomar mi cafe D:

**Rainbow: **Ok... Esperamos que les haya gustado el cap, no olviden que en los comentarios se admiten criticas y consejos...

**Proximo cap: **Applejack y Pinkie Pie en Mobius...


End file.
